Shadow MercenaryThe Darkness: 'II'
by ShadowMercenaryWriter
Summary: A two-part crossover of inspiration for the new The Darkness II video game. Second part to be written later.


**The Darkness/Shadow Mercenary**

'**II'**

**Story told by Kenzie "MacKenzie" Estacado**

**Inspired of The Darkness II(Video game coming Fall 2011)**

**~Point of View~**

**You may have heard the story of The Darkness right? Well, unlike the males in the family I came from. The Estacado clan. Life wasn't easy for me as I grew up in this town. I was born 21 years ago. I got my powers recently. I am known to be a female version of The Darkness. I suppose I can tell you.**

**The night I wouldn't forget it. It happened around midnight, the day before my birthday. Ok, midnight is another term for a day of it. There was a party, I was invited to it since it was a get together for the top students at the college. I was graduating in a few months and however a girl that envied me came and wanted to congratulate me. But I had a feeling she didn't. When the clock struck midnight, I felt my mind go into complete darkness and I excused myself outside for some air. What I didn't know, I inherited the powers that my birth father had. He died three months before I was born. My aunt and uncle of my mother's side raised me. I called them to come pick me up and get me home. That is when I learned the truth that I carried a strange power within me. I couldn't believe it.**

**~Meeting An Estranged Estacado~**

**It's May now and still getting the hang of it. I graduated and was offered a job as a waitress at a diner. They pay well. But one thing I despised the most was the Franchettis. I remember the men who worked for him came looking for me when I was 14. They're a bunch of scumbags. Ah damn, I didn't mention my name did I? I'm MacKenzie Estacado. But call me Kenzie for short. It works well. I was named after my great-great grandmother of my mother's side. It supposed to mean 'fair one'. Not sure if it's meant for me. Since I took all styles of martial arts as a child and still earning black belts.**

**Wait, I sense something in the shadows. I did carry a gun with me since I registered to carry one. I could feel it coming and I felt a cold shiver down my spine. I jump toward the alley pointing the gun and before I knew, me and someone else pointing at each other. I could feel the Darkness in me speak to me. It has been for a while.**

"**[Kenzie, it's him.]"**

**Who is he?**

"**[Your long lost family member…Jackie..]"**

"**You gonna put that down or actually shoot me? 'Cause it won't hurt me."**

**Whatever he is, I can sense darkness in him. I reach over to put my gun away, then I saw him make a sly smirk and in an instant, I was knocked over by a tentacle. I landed in garbage cans and I could hear him laugh.**

"**Stay out of my way if you wish to keep living."**

"**Two words. Hell. NO!" I send a tentacle toward him knocking him off his feet. He wants to play dirty? Then let's play.**

**~Old Habits Die Hard~**

**We both fought in the dark streets of Little Italy, that Italian part of New York City. I threw a few punches at him and he did the same. We both used our powers against each other. Like a Darkness vs. Darkness. It went on for a while, but it turned out bloody. At this rate we could kill each other, but he seemed to slow down until we fell to our knees.**

"**You ain't giving up are ya?"**

"**Unless you are."**

**I see him spit up some blood. "Are ya like some sort of mimic or family?"**

**I glared at him. "How dumb are you or did those scumbags messed with your head?"**

**He stands back up after the darkness healed him and he offers my hand. "You're a good fighter. I give ya that. Where'd you learn those moves anyway?"**

**I took his hand and stood up on my feet. "It's called I took up martial arts since I was 5."**

"**Not sure if I caught your name."**

"**Kenzie."**

"**Is it short for something?"**

"**Mackenzie, but call me Kenzie for short."**

**Apparently, me and him teamed up and fought in the city. I did pick up a few weapons along the way. But it was rough as we reached hell. I'm serious. Even as a Christian, I feared it. I stayed by Jackie throughout. He did explain he is the Don of the Franchetti family now and I told him that I had bad experiences with them. He did apologize and says it's something he doesn't do. New York City is dangerous.**

**~Runs In The Family~**

**It's like everything I see in the city, Jackie and me worked together. Sometimes it takes a family to kick a little ass and bring justice. I don't know what would happen next. For once, I feel terrified.**

**-To be continued-**


End file.
